1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of operating a suction valve of the plate-type of construction comprising a valve plate actuated by an electromagnet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetically controlled suction valve of the plate-type of construction is known from the patent specification DE-679 714. There, the valve plate serves as an armature of an electromagnet, so that the position of the valve plate can be determined by a control of the magnet coil. This known suction valve has the disadvantage that the valve plate has the tendency to stick to the magnetic yoke of the electromagnet which does not permit any reliable, and in particular rapid operation of the suction valve. Furthermore, it is necessary to arrange a magnetic insulation relative to the valve seat, in order to prevent the valve plate serving as an armature sticking at the valve seat. This magnetic insulation has the disadvantage that the application is costly and that the blows brought about by the valve plate bring about substantial wear of the magnetic insulation which greatly shortens the servicing interval for the suction valve.